This Lady's Name is Sakura Uchiha
by MusicLover2010
Summary: When their lips touched, they where both home, with one another.
1. Chapter 1

**_This Lady's Name is Sakura Uchiha_**

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Sakura was on the verge of breaking.

The stress of the week was starting to naw at her soul. She had tried to push the urge to cry down all week but the dam was near breaking. She was extremely stressed out with it being the final week before her doctorate graduation. Her research thesis was nowhere near finished and it should have been. The shifts at the hospital became longer and longer with each passing day, which meant endless amounts of paperwork. In all, Sakura was just tired. She just wanted to rest and deal with everything another day. But someone in her profession couldn't possibly do that, to rest and deal with everything another day was at the expense of someone's life.

She choked and swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her screen with glassy eyes.

Doing the thing she knew she could only do during times like this, she had given Sasuke a call. Seeing his face had lightened up her spirits and set her heart at ease right away. But those feeling were short.

Not long after Sasuke had picked up the call and they exchanged a few loving words did Sasuke's phone ring. He had excused himself and answered it since it was a business call.

So much for being saved by her Prince Charming.

Sighing, Sakura took out her earbuds and moved her fingers across the track pad. With a simple click, she ended the call, her screen turning black. Knowing anything from past experiences, sudden business calls for Sasuke always ended up as impromptu meetings as well. She wasn't worth the bother to make him back out of those meetings just because she's incapable of handling a little bit of stress.

Slipping under the covers of her bed, she buried her face into her pillow. It was times like this that she can feel every mile between her and Sasuke. And the distance really got to her. She felt jealous of the people that get the chance to see him everyday, when she couldn't. She wished that she can just unravel and tear away the distance, so that she can bring him closer to her.

She craved the goodnights and lingering forehead kisses. She craved his warm hands holding her tight at night. She craved the times where she can roll over and snuggle into his warm body in the early lights of the mornings. She craved for the moments where she can just be right next to him and nothing more or less.

And it was then, that she realized she was homesick. Not from missing her home, but missing him.

She missed him.

A little too much, always a little too often, and definitely a little more each day.

* * *

"And that's the last of it," Sakura smiled as she watched the last of her packed boxes go out with the moving company. Turning to her brothers, she enveloped them both into a group hug. "Thanks for coming out today and helping me with moving."

"Of course, baby sis. Who else would we do this for?" Sasori replied with a smile of his own.

"Not to mention, we wouldn't miss your graduation for anything." Gaara added. "It's a once in a lifetime event. Nothing can stop us from being here to celebrate you on."

And it was true, most of her closest friends and family were present in the audience earlier this morning to cheer her on as she walked across the stage to accept her doctorate degree. Her brothers and Naruto was by far the loudest, not that she was surprised. The moment that the graduation caps went flying into the air, it didn't take long before she was tackled and bombarded with hugs and congratulatory words. It was all completely surreal and she simply felt so loved being in their presence.

But she didn't fail to notice that a particular dark haired and onyx eyed young man was missing from the crowd. They had discussed him being there awhile back but his presence was a major maybe. There just happened to be a business conference that same weekend, and the both of them highly doubted that he would make it back in time, regardless of how much the both of them wished he could. Sakura didn't even get a text message from him all morning. Not a single one to wished her a happy graduation. And that overall, made her smile a little dimmer and her heart to ache just a bit more.

Nothing could be done to prevent such circumstances though, so there was no point in being overly mopey about it. Which was why, she agreed to her family's offer at grabbing lunch with everyone downtown in celebration of her milestone.

Her brothers had came back with her to her apartment to help her clear out her space. She had packed away most of her items earlier that week so there wasn't much to do aside from waiting for the moving company to arrive and take them all back home.

Home.

She missed it, just as much as she had missed Sasuke. During the past couple of years, Sakura had spent her fair share of time moving in and out of apartment complexes. From apartments with the a view of the whole city skyline to apartments looking out into the never ending blue lake. Nothing was in comparison though, to the cozy house back home in Konoha that Sasuke had purchased for them half-way through her doctorate years.

Bidding her brothers goodbye at the door, she promised that she would let them know when she got back home safely tomorrow afternoon and told them not to worry too much.

Laughing lightly at her older brother's worrying sputters, she gave him one last hug. "Don't worry too much. You're going to give yourself premature wrinkles if you. And then no girl is going to want to date a wrinkly, old man like you Sasori."

Huffing, he retorted, "I'll let you know I am very much desired bachelor in Konoha, baby sis."

"Hmm, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Alright, be safe. We'll take our leave now." Gaara announced as he pulled at the lingering Sasori from the doorway. Giving her one last hug, he left.

Now there was nothing but silence to keep her company.

Turning on her heels, she took a glance at her empty apartment. The movers had cleared out essentially all of the furniture in her place. All of her walls were striped bare from all the artwork and photos that they used to hold. The only thing she had left to pack up tomorrow morning was a few toiletries from her bathroom, a couple pairs of clothes, and the blow up mattress she kept behind to sleep on for the night.

Sakura took her graduation gown off and folded it up. Leaving her heels by the door, she walked into her bedroom and flopped down onto her little blow up mattress. Sighing, she curled up and attempted to fall asleep. It was just a little past noon but she was beat. All of the excitement from earlier had worn off and she was exhausted. And that was how she spent the rest of her afternoon, falling in and out of sleep, all while missing a particular certain someone.

* * *

Sakura jumped awake from her slumber as her buzzer rang loudly. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, she checked her phone and didn't see any messages from anyone suggesting that they were going to stop by. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she tentatively made her way to the front door. Upon exiting her room, she spotted a pair of keys sitting on her kitchen countertop. They belonged to Sasori.

Laughing, she scooped it up into her hands. Of course her brother would be so mindlessly to forget his keys. He just had a knack for forgetting things. Swinging the door open, she said, "Always forgetting your…"

The words died on her lips. Her brain simply disconnected from her mouth from shock. Gasping, she felt her heartbeat kick up a notch, something that hasn't happened in a while. She had to be dreaming for sure. They went through every possibility, and it just wasn't possible for he to have caught a flight here today or even tomorrow.

"Sasuke…?" His name left her lips nothing more than a whisper.

"Hn,"

Before he could say anything else, she jumped on him, clinging to his shoulders, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Feeling her eyes burn with tears, she asked breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you obviously." Sasuke kissed the column of her neck, breathing in her soft perfume. Squeezing his eyes shut, he held her all the more tighter to him.

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was here. He was actually here, in person, in flesh. She choked back a sob as she pressed herself closer to him. Her heartbeat was beating loudly in her ears but it was nothing compared to the drumming of his steady heart. Clutching the back of his shirt, she cried. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

He ran his fingers through her pink locks and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. "I've missed you equally as much, Sakura."

Looking up at him through her tear stained lashes, she pouted, "Really, that's the kind of reunion kiss I get after all this time?"

With that being said, she winded her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her closer. So close that there was not an inch that separated him from her and they both kissed until neither of them could breathe. And when their lips touched, it felt incredibly blissful to kiss the lips that they had both longed for so long. But most of all, when their lips touched, they were both home, with one another.

* * *

{A/N}: Long time no see everyone. Yes, I'm still very much alive and I've heard all of your guys requests. So here after 3 years, I come to you with the much long awaited sequel to TGNISH. Honestly, I'm not all that proud with the story's title but I decided to keep the trend going~ Anyways, hope you guys all enjoy the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts of it down below!

xoxo, KP


	2. Chapter 2

_This Lady's Name is Sakura Uchiha_

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Sakura had always been the one to be a slightly deeper sleeper than him. And she was also the one that prefered to sleep in later than waking up early. It was definitely a habit that she had not changed while they were apart he realized. Shifting a little closer to her, Sasuke drank in the sight of her.

Her pink locks had grew a little longer since the last time he saw her. Her bangs were no longer tickling her eyes anymore as they were long enough to be tucked behind her ears. And he did just that. Despite being a little longer, they were still the same pastel shade he had missed dearly.

Letting his fingers linger, he drew his fingers down to caress her cheek.

He could tell that she had been stressed out lately from the faint lines on her face. Especially the night she seemed like she was on the verge of breaking down on him. Sasuke was annoyed to say the least when his secretary had called to alert him about an over the phone meeting later that evening. It didn't matter that he was miles away from his office building, the work never left him for a second. For just a second for him to comfort someone who needed him more than anything during that moment. Sasuke was strongly considering postponing the meeting but by the time he had came around to that thought, Sakura had already ended the call because she had caught onto the situation. And that irked him so damn much. He just wanted to be there for her, any time, under any circumstances.

But he's here for her now.

Pulling her body closer to him, he tucked her head underneath his chin. Their feet brushed against each other under the sheets, both cold from the early morning chills. She breathed out steady breathes against his chest as he slipped a hand under her shirt, resting it on her hips to remind him of how lucky he was to have her to hold.

Placing an endearing kiss on the top of her head, he whispered, "I love you, endlessly."

* * *

It was close to one in the afternoon before Sakura began to stir awake. Stretching in his arms like a cat and yawning, she gazed up at him sleepily. Eyes still glazed over, she mumbled incoherently, "Hey you…"

Flicking her nose, he replied back, "Hey to you too, sleepyhead."

Untangling from the human knot that they had become with one another and the sheets, Sakura rolled over to lay on top of him. Resting her arms either side of his head, she leaned down until their forehead touched. "This feels nice."

Sasuke hummed in agreement as he placed his hands on the lower part of her back.

"My morning breath may or may not be the greatest. So, sorry but not sorry." And then she kissed him on the lips.

Their lips moved slowly at first - softly, tentatively. As it got deeper, he pressed her closer to him as she began to comb her fingers through his hair. Sasuke began to rub circles on her hips as they continued on with their little morning session.

Always the one to be out of breath easily, Sakura pulled away first by pecking him on the lips for a final time. Breathing a little heavier than before, she asked, "So, what's your plan for breakfast? I have like half a bottle of juice and a carton of terrible Chinese take out."

Chuckling, he raised a single eyebrow, "Breakfast? It's completely way past noon. Even labeling it as lunch is slightly offensive."

Rolling her eyes, she kicked him lightly. "Oh, shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. But it's funny making fun of you."

Kicking him once more, she pouted.

Pulling her back into his embrace, he laughed. "You're such a baby when you want to be Sakura."

"I'm a grown ass woman just to let you know! A grown ass woman who can cut off your air supply in seconds and let you die."

"Hmmm, sure. Whatever you say _Dr. Uchiha_."

Clucking her tongue, she countered, "Actually. It's _Dr. Haruno_ to you mister."

"Oh, stop being a smart ass Sakura." Pushing her off of him, he got up from the bed. As he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day, he shouted back, "It won't be Haruno for much longer."

Stumbling out of the bed, she ran after him, bent on picking on him for his pettiness. But what he said wasn't all that far from the truth. The rock that sat on her finger proved that much. Their wedding wasn't all the far away either.

* * *

As she had promised her brothers, they landed in Konoha later than afternoon, closer to the evening, when the sky was turning darker and the clouds began to gather.

Sakura sighed happily as she entered into their home, with Sasuke following behind her.

All of her things were still in boxes and suitcases, which she assumed just got delivered a couple hours before they got there. It was going to take her a while, definitely at least a couple of days to unpack all of them. But, she'll worry about that another time, maybe even another day.

Whizzing into the living room, she all but flopped down onto the couch. Rather ungracefully to say the least. But she didn't care as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

It felt amazing to be home again.

Sasuke's footsteps were muted against the carpeting as he approached her. Bending down by her side, he proceeded to take her shoes off, one by one. "I've missed this place," she told him.

"And it has missed you."

"But I miss you more." She whispered to him, eyes locking with his as he finished taking off her shoes.

He nodded nonchalantly, "So you've told me about a million times now."

She really couldn't help herself, but she gave him a good kick to the shin. "Can't a girl express her feelings and not be judged?"

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged, "Can you?"

Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at his teasing. Jumping up, she faced him with her hands on her hips. "Don't test me, Uchiha."

Kissing her quickly on the lips, he made a dash for the stairs.

Yelling after his retreating form, she huffed. "That's exactly what I thought you wimp!"

Believing that she had won that round, she sat back down onto the cushions and turned on the tv, only to hear him shout back, "Says the pink haired chick that cries bloody murder when she sees a fly in her face."

* * *

They ended up going over to Sakura's house for dinner that night since neither one of them had the motivation to cook and they had had enough of eating out at restaurants for the day. Homemade food sounded absolutely delicious, so it was a no brainer to accept Sakura's mother's invitation for dinner.

"How was the business conference over the past weekend, Sasuke?" Kizashi asked as he took a sip of his glass of red wine.

Swallowing, Sasuke directed his attention from his plate over to the head of the table. "It went well. I was able to talk to the son of the Hozuki Corporation."

"Hozuki?" Kizashi nodded. "They are one of the new and steadier growing metal producing companies. It would be beneficial if we had a strong connection with them for future businesses."

"Hn."

"Actually-," Sakura's father had began, only to be interrupted by his wife.

Giving him a stern look, Mebuki talked through her teeth as she smiled. "Honey, it's dinnertime. I think we can put aside business talk for an hour or two, yes?" Tilting her head towards Sakura and Sasuke, "I believe there's other matters at hand to talk about with their big day coming closer, hm?"

Embarrassed by his wife lecture, Kizashi coughed awkwardly. Taking a sip of his wine again, he mumbled, "Of course, of course."

Sakura did nothing but failed miserably at holding in her laughter at her parents' antics. Her father, the CEO of one of the most well known companies in Japan, succumbing to stumbling over his words in the presence of her mother. It was quite a funny sight. She was sure her brothers had agreed with her as well judging from their equally as terrible attempt at trying to keep a straight face.

"Now that the both of you are back," Mebuki began, "Have you both decided on who to take with to the tastings?"

Taking a side glance at Sasuke, Sakura shook her head, "We haven't really thought that far or discussed it yet."

"You should consider Naruto," Gaara voiced. As everyone averted their attention onto him, he merely shrugged, "It makes sense. He's best friend with both sides of the families. Not to mention he'll be the one to complain the loudest if the menu is not up to par with his ramen addiction."

"True," Sakura nodded. But just as quick as she had agreed to her brother words, she gasped, eyes wide. Whipping her head towards him, she stated, "I absolutely flat out refuse to have nothing but ramen at my wedding."

Everyone laughed at her sudden acclamation, to which she protested, "I'm serious! We can not just have ramen. I refuse. Absolutely not."

Reaching over, underneath the table, Sasuke gave her thigh a quick squeeze of reassurance. "Don't worry. I'll make sure the dobe doesn't play a card like that a ruin our wedding guests' taste buds."

* * *

{A/N}: More of a short filler chapter more than anything. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story thus far! (Even though it's barely two chapters in...) And remember to review! I love reading your guys' responses~

Thank you to: **fanofthisfiction, ILoveSxS, and Priscillaplam**

xoxo, KP


End file.
